Ditching
by UltimateKicker
Summary: Cassie's class won a trip to the Wayne Manor for Bruce's annual Boy's Home fundraiser. The thing is balls aren't really her sort of thing. But when the unexpected happens, she's glad she didn't ditch. Wonderbird One-Shot


**A/N **

**Just a cute one-shot I thought up while watching NCIS. Don't ask me what NCIS has to do with this because I have no idea, it just came to me. This is not related to Falling in anyway. Cassie doesn't know Bat-clans secret id's in this shot either. DISCLAIMER – I only own what is mine **

Cassie Sandsmark was currently walking into the Wayne Manor with her class. Why are they there? It was Bruce Wayne's annual charity ball. Every year Bruce chooses a state and city. Then every school in the city is entered in a machine and Bruce, blindfolded, chooses one. That school then has a test and the class with the highest score gets to come to the fundraiser/ball. This year he choose San Francisco, California and IK high school. **(Not a real school)** This happened to be Cassie's school and her class got the highest score on the test, so there she was. Walking into the home of a play-boy billionaire and his two adopted sons.

All of her classmates had dressed up. The girls were in designer dress and the boys were in black tuxes. Part of winning was that Bruce supplied the class with $500,000 to 'upgrade' their appearance for the ball, any money left over could be used as they wished. Cassie, however, found dress and heels very _unpleasant_. Heels made her feet hurt and you really can't fight crime in a dress, now can you? She decided to stick to her jeans, tee, and converse. She didn't care at all about what people thought of her. She knew who she was and she wasn't going to change, not for anyone in the world. Because if they wanted her to change then they never loved her in the first place.

"Welcome to Wayne Manor." Greeted someone that seemed to be their butler

"Great, I get to spend all night here while my friends are out there kicking butt." Cassie muttered with sarcasm as she plugged in a single earphone and listen to Bon Jovi. **(My all time fav band ;]) **

"I'll take it from here Alfred." Said a teenage boy "Hello Californians, I'm Timothy Drake, but you guys can call me Tim."

"Sure, Tim. I'm Alice" Said the girl while batting her eyes at the boy

Cassie roll her eyes in disgust. Alice was what you would call the 'popular girl' at IK, she dated every guy she passed by only so she could break their hearts. Tim smiled nervously at Alice.

"Okay, welcome to my humble home, the party start in a few hours so I'll give you guys a private tour before people-" Tim started

Cassie just tuned him out when 'It's my Life' started playing and thought

_Humble? Yeah, the day this is humble is the day I tell Robin I've had a thing for him since day one. _

The blonde would never admit this to anyone, but she secretly loved the Boy Wonder. It started as a like, then a like-like, followed by a crush, and now she's pretty darn sure she's gone head over heels for boy.

"Don't you have a brother?" Alice asked

"Ah yes, Richard Grayson." Tim said as he folded his arms "You can drop in now, they don't bite."

Everyone knew that the 20 year-old used to be an acrobat, but no one thought that the young man would be hanging over their heads. The demi-god knew better though. Therefore, as her classmates heads turned left and right hers went straight up only to see a figure jump down from the third floor, stick the landing on his feet and fix his cufflinks like it was nothing.

**(Imagine the thing James Bond does in Skyfall when the train cart explodes and he lands on the other one) **

"Good evening ladies, gents."

"When Tim said you could drop in I didn't think he meant _literally._" Alice said in an exaggerated voice

"Piece of advice, when you're in Gotham, always expect the unexpected." Richard said wiggling his eyebrows at the end

"You," he started pointing at the Wonder Girl

The blonde pointed to herself, just to make sure he meant her.

"Yeah you. Why would a Californian look up when looking for someone?"

She wanted to say 'Because I know you used to be an acrobat and there are to doors in this hallway dumbass.'

Instead she decided to show courtesy and said "It not my first time in Gotham." While crossing her arms

"Oh? And what brought you here that time?" the acrobat questioned, taking a step forward

"Uh…" Cassie was not prepared for this question, she had to think fast

"We're waiting for any answer." Alice said

"Excuse me, but can you repeat that? I couldn't understand since you're talking with your fifth pig nose!" Cassie talked back

You could hear gasps escape every student's mouth, even the young heirs were shocked at the comeback.

"You take that back!" demanded stomping her feet like a 3 year-old

"You're right, I'm sorry." Said Cassie placing a hand over her heart "That was a major insult to pigs everywhere."

In a matter of seconds everyone was laughing. Alice's face was tomato red. She slapped the blonde, what she thought was hard and took a step back to see her holing her cheek. Tim almost instantly appeared in front of her.

"Are you ok?" he asked

Though Cassie wanted to talk back she couldn't, she was frozen when her gaze met his. She could tell in his face and voice that he was genuinely concerned for her well-being. No matter how hard she tries she can't escape their staring contest. She just continues to look deep into his electric blue eyes. They seem so familiar, yet so different. The girl knows she has seen them before. The only question that remains is where and on who? Certainly she didn't bump into the young billionaire at the super market. She would've remembered that. Could he have pulled a Jasmine? Pretend to be a regular guy for a day and somehow have met Aladdin? Which in this case was her.

"I'm fine." The warrior responded still searching for answers in his eyes

They young teen blinked when he noticed this and turned back to the group almost instantly saying

"Thanks to Alice over there Cassie needs to some ice. Dick will finish the tour for you guys." Tim said while walking away from the class with Cassie.

They entered the kitchen and the girl just sat on tip of the counter.

"Sure, put your butt where I make my food." Tim said sarcastically

Cassie noticed and smirked "Why thank you Jeeves."

They shared a small laugh before Tim tossed her some frozen peas. She placed them on her check. She didn't really feel the slap because of her strength, but for the sake of her human alter ego she had to play along. Something however, she found strange.

"How did you know my name?" she asked

"What?"

"I never said my name. How did you know?"

"We got a fax listing all the people in the winning class with a picture next to it." Tim lied through his teeth

She seemed to have bought it though, so he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The thing is Tim Drake is actually Robin. His adoptive brother is Nightwing and you guessed it. Bruce Wayne was Batman. He knew exactly who Cassie was. Unfortunately, since the Bat had forbidden his boys from revealing their secret identities, Cassie knew only that Timothy Drake was the adopted son of billionaire, play-boy Bruce Wayne and was following in his footsteps. Nothing more, nothing less. He wished he could tell her so badly. It hurts him when he keeps secrets from her.

No one can see it behind his mask, but he cares deeply for the daughter of Zeus and couldn't imagine life without her. His eyes slowly looked down from her face to her lips. Oh how he yearned to feel those lips on his. He had come close once. One day when they were coming back from a mission. The Boy Wonder had been badly hurt and wore cuts and bruises all over his body. While they and Miss Martian were flying back, the Martian had told Cassie to take Robin to the medical room in the ship and start to clean hi wounds.

They arrived at the room and Cassie started to examine him. The Amazons had taught her well in the ways of healing not only herself, but other people. She came to the conclusion that most cuts were superficial except for one that went straight across his chest. Shyly, she told him to take off the upper part of his uniform. She was shocked to the amount of damage that had really been done to him. The black suit had eliminated the sight of the piece of glass still stuck in his skin. She warned him that it was going to hurt a little. After putting a hand on his shoulder she yanked the piece out and started to clean the wound.

"Thank you." The boy whispered

"No problem." She whispered back as she wrapped his stomach in gauze.

The demi god looked up when she finished her work and noticed that they were a little too close for comfort. He was sitting on the hospital-like-bed and she stood in between his legs, their lips only half an inch away. The young hero brought his hand up to cup her face, but right before their li[s touched they heard the bio-ships door open. The teammates pulled away as if nothing had happened and never spoke of the subject. The sound of cereal falling into a bowl snapped the teen out of his thoughts.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Eating Cocoa Puffs, duh." She said pouring the milk

"Why?"

"Because I'm hungry." She responded with an obvious attitude

"You do know that there's dinner in the ballroom?"

"My stomach doesn't digest fancy food well." The girl said as she munched on cereal

"Fancy food? Really? Is that the best excuse you can make?"

"For the moment."

The boy laughed at this and sat next her after pouring himself a bowl of puffs.

"You do know there's dinner in the ballroom?" Cassie said mockingly

They laughed again. He seemed so familiar, she just couldn't put her finger on it. The answer was on the tip of her chin and it was killing her for not remembering. Suddenly they started another staring contest, one she was starting to get annoyed by. He started to leaning for reasons she didn't know. For some reason though, she didn't smack the life out of him. His eyes kept travelling to her lips before locking with her eyes again. She hated this just as much as the staring contests she would have with Robin.

That's when she made the connection. Tim was Robin. Robin was Tim. How could she have missed it! His lips were only centimeters away from hers and now she was sure that this was going to be good.

"Tim, I know you're-" before she could finish a pair of warm lips fell onto hers

Her eyes widened in shock, then she remembered who this was and started to kiss the boy back. It wasn't anything heated, they just sat there enjoying the long awaited taste of one another. Eventually, they separated in need for air, resting their foreheads on one another. They had finally satisfied a hunger that had been haunting them for years, but now a new hunger came. Not physical, emotional. One that wanted to tell the other all his or her secrets. Cassie already knew that Tim was Robin which means he knows that she's Wonder Girl, yet there is some much more she had to tell him. Tim however, didn't know she had figured out his secret id and it was killing him on the inside.

"Cassie." He whispered

"Mhm?" she answered biting her lower lip

"I'm not who you think I am." The boy confessed hanging his head in nervousness

The girl just smiled, put a finger on his chin, and brought his face up to hers.

"I know exactly who you are Timothy. Do you really think I would've kissed you if I didn't?"

Apparently, the bird didn't catch on because his response to that was,

"You don't get it. This isn't really me!" he whisper shouted as he stood up

Cassie stood up as well and brought her to the side of his neck, forcing his head up to look at her.

"You're right, I don't really know anything about Timothy Drake, but I do know a lot about Robin."

Tim stepped back, unsure about what to say to that. He just looked deep into her eyes, before letting out a sigh.

"How did you find out?" he asked slipping his hands into his pocket

"Your eyes. They seemed way too familiar, then again they seemed distant to. The staring contest is what tipped me off though. And don't worry, I won't tell the Bat I know anything."

A strange silence began to fill the air. She didn't want it to be strange with him, and he didn't want that either. She wanted to make the first move, but her stubbornness convinced her that it is the male that should take the first step. As for Tim, he couldn't find the right words to say. What he said something wrong? What if he screwed up their friendship? He didn't want to, no, he couldn't lose her. She meant too much to him.

"Cassie," he started rubbing the back of his neck

"Yeah?" she asked slightly smiling

"I was wondering, since I know balls aren't really your style, and I don't care much for them either, maybe we could, I don't know, ditch?"

"Ditch?"

"Sure, we can go watch the new GI Joe movie together."

"Are you asking me out on date Timothy?" Cassie said giving him on of her million dollar smiles

"Um…well I'm trying to, pretty sure it doesn't go like that in the-" He was cut off by a pair of lips on his

It was nothing long, like the one they shared earlier. It was just a small peck.

"You said it perfectly."

"I'll take that as a yes." He took her hand and led her straight to the garage

"What about your tux?" she asked

Tim opened a cabinet, took out some clothes and asked Cassie to turn around. She obeyed, kinda of. She did turn but he forgot that there was a mirror on the door. So she might as well had been facing him. He switched his tux for some dark blue jeans, black tee, red hoodie, and who can forget the shades.

"Shall we my lady?" He asked mimicking Alfred's accent

"Why thank you my good sir." She replied and sat on the back of the motorcycle.

"Please keep your hands and feet in the vehicle at all times." Tim started in one of those carnival ride voices

The blonde couldn't decide where to put her hands, so the boy took them and placed them around his waist.

"Don't forget to hold on tight."

Cassie hugged herself closer to his torso as he speeded away from the Manor and to the movies. A smirk spreads across her face as she thinks

_Good thing I decided not to ditch._

**Ta-da! Yeah I have no idea why this came to me while I was watching NCIS, but it doesn't matter. I'm really proud of this. Falling will be updated !**


End file.
